Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used as light sources in various applications. LEDs can be more energy-efficient than traditional light sources, providing much higher energy conversion efficiency than incandescent lamps and fluorescent light, for example. Furthermore, LEDs may radiate less heat into illuminated regions and afford a greater breadth of control over brightness, emission color and spectrum than traditional light sources. These characteristics make LEDs an excellent choice for various lighting applications, such as outdoor lighting, decorative lighting, or outdoor lighting.
Different applications may require different light distribution patterns. To this end, it is desirable for LEDs to be paired with the appropriate light fixture when used for indoor or outdoor lighting. For example, some lighting applications may desire light emissions that are more broadly spread than others.